Newspapers
by Kachanski
Summary: After an embarrassing occurance at the last full moon Sirius puts two and two together and comes out with five, so decides to ask Remus instead. One of the revalations that follows involves the usefulness of newspapers.


**When I wrote Kissing Practice I got a flurry of reviews saying that it was too sad, and could I please do another chapter with a happy ending. Im afraid that I couldn't, but to make up for it I did this...a happy SiriusxRemus! (Yay!) So...Enjoy!**

* * *

Remus's pale face appeared over the top of the large newspaper as Sirius pulled it down. It looked resigned. "Yes Sirius?" He sighed.

"Why are you sitting in the library and reading a newspaper?" Sirius asked, crinkling his nose. "You could read it in the common room."

Remus laid the newspaper on the table, peering at his dark haired friend over his fingers. "Because it's quiet in here, no shouting first years, no loud bangs," he paused before adding pointedly "and no irritating questions" He waited for a moment for the thick skinned boy to get the hint, but he either ignored it, or remained blissfully unaware that it existed, as he remained seated across the table. "Was that all you wanted to ask?"

Sirius pulled a face. "That's not very friendly Moony. Actually there was something else, about, you know…" He stopped as his friends face became guarded and quickly added "It's nothing bad! I'm just curious about something."

"Go on."

Sirius rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. "Well, when you change…sorry…" He lowered his voice as Remus waved his hands frantically "When you change, you completely lose control don't you?" When Remus nodded he continued "But you said that recently you felt…more aware? More in control?" He looked expectantly at Remus, who had a bemused expression, as if he didn't have any idea where this was going, and for the moment, Sirius was glad of that.

"Sort of" the boy murmured "I can't explain it, but I feel less…animal, if that makes sense. And you and James said that I was less wild when you were with me. But I don't understand where this is going…"

Sirius waved his hand "Nowhere, I'm just curious. So, theoretically, your desires could influence what you do when you change, because you are a bit more in control, like the wolf knows what you want and might act on it?"

Remus face twisted into an unreadable expression for a minute and his fingers picked at the newspaper, tearing the corners. "I suppose that's possible yes. Why? I haven't done anything have I?"

"No! No don't worry, you haven't attacked Honeydukes or anything" Sirius grinned reassuringly, trying to wipe the worry from the others face. He hated it when his friend's face twisted with worry like that, not the superficial worry that accompanied a particularly ambitious prank, but the real worry that crept across the boys face occasionally, and the tinge of terror which coloured his expressive eyes whenever there was a lesson on werewolves or he or James talked a little to loudly about their monthly romps, there was after all a difference. He wanted nothing more than to see the werewolf happy and content.

At the joking reassurance of Sirius Remus relaxed a little and smiled. A moment later his eyes filled with curiosity as he thought through what had been said. "So why are you asking?"

Sirius squirmed uncomfortably under the gaze of those eyes, tinged with amber, which seemed to look right through him, making it impossible to lie. "Oh it nothing really." He laughed, but it sounded forced "Its just last full moon, when we were out, you sort of…well you might of kinda mounted me…" he trailed off, feeling his cheeks heat up.

He could only imagine what he looked like, but he had no choice but to conclude that he was nothing compared to Remus, who had gone bright red and begun to gasp and splutter, before finally forcing out "M-mounted you? Like - like dogs do?"

Sirius put his hands over his cheeks, furiously wishing that the heat would go away. "Yeah, it was a hell of a job getting you off." Seeing Remus's horrified expression he added "It's not like it was your fault or anything."

"It might have been a dominance thing." Remus said hopefully and Sirius wished that the dubious expression he was wearing wasn't quite so obvious. It certainly hadn't felt like a 'dominance thing'.

"I mean," the boy continued "Wolves and dogs to that. I really am sorry."

"Its fine, you were just a bit heavy, being twice my size any everything" He grinned, really wishing that he hadn't bought the subject up. As much as he hated the thought, it hadn't been a horrible experience like he had expected it to be, except for the part where James and Peter had teased him for being Moony's bitch. Oh, they would regret that one day, it had been far too close to the truth for his liking.

"So…" Sirius flinched when he saw the thoughtful expression on the brown haired boy, whose penny was obviously beginning to drop. "You were wondering if my…desires…might have influenced the wolf's behaviour then?"

Now it was his turn to fiddle with the edge of the newspaper, which was beginning to look a little dog-eared. "Well, no. I wouldn't have thought that, except for, just before the moon set, you grabbed me and wouldn't let me lie anywhere but next to you, even when you changed back you held on to me. I mean, at first I just thought you wanted comfort and I was the closest and the right size, because you've been doing it for a while, but if you put it with the other thing…"

"It seems suspicious" Remus finished sadly, refusing to meet Sirius's eye.

"Just tell me honestly." Sirius stood and came round the table, sitting beside the tense boy "Do you like me?" He tried his best to sound neutral, as if it didn't matter either way. He desperately didn't want to frighten Remus into lying by sounding negative, but didn't want to sound eager, even if he really did hope that the answer would be yes.

Remus still wouldn't look at him, and the reply was so quiet he almost missed it "Yes."

Sirius just sat there for a moment, too stunned to say anything "How long?" he managed eventually.

At the question Remus looked up, and Sirius could detect a spark of defiance in his eyes. Sirius always marvelled at how submissive the werewolf could be at times, never choosing a side for fear that he would lose the favour of the other, but occasionally something would start that defiant fire which had burned down almost to nothing through years of being 'subhuman'. The change had never ceased to amaze him.

"Why does that make any difference?" The werewolf demanded "If I say 'three years' is that going to make you any less likely to reject me than if it were 'three months'?"

While Sirius was still gaping at the sudden aggression that his friend had shown Remus stood and tried to slip out between Sirius and the table, his expression apologetic. Realising that he was losing a golden opportunity the dark haired boy grabbed the other and pulled him back down, cast a furtive look around him to make sure that their back was shielded from the formidable madam Pince, picked up the newspaper to shield their front and locked lips with the shocked boy.

Remus's lips were slightly dry and Sirius could feel the scar on the bottom lip from where it had been cut in the third year during a transformation. It was an odd sensation, kissing a boy, but not unwelcome. Sirius had always been used to the soft, smooth lips of girls who would take great care to ensure that they were perfect for this moment and such a change was refreshingly new, not to mention that it wasn't just anyone's lips, but Remus's lips that his were up against.

When the other boy began to struggle he reluctantly released him from the one armed embrace which was holding him in place and smiled "You never gave me a chance to say anything"

He had to admit, Remus's expression was adorable, halfway between disbelief and hope, with a good measure of shock thrown in. "You mean…you like me?"

Sirius nodded.

"Even though I'm a werewolf?"

"Yes. Even though you're a werewolf.

"Even though I'm a boy?"

"Even though you're a boy"

The werewolf's next question shocked Sirius "How long?"

Sirius laughed and pulled the other forward, still holding the newspaper as if they were both reading it. "You wouldn't tell me, so I wont tell you" he murmured before giving him another kiss.

Just when he was beginning to enjoy himself, and from the way that Remus had relaxed and was beginning to lean in he assumed he was too, a small, sharp cough pulled them apart. They looked up guiltily to see Madam Pince standing over them, her arms crossed disapprovingly

"Young man" she said "This is a place of quiet learning and study. That is hardly appropriate."

Sirius leapt up, grabbing an embarrassed Remus's hand and pulling him out, and called an apology after himself. As they left he grinned, had he detected a slight blush on the fierce woman's cheeks? Or had it just been his imagination? Either way, that was something that could be used as possible leverage in the future.

"Where are we going?" Remus asked eventually. "And why do you have your 'plotting look' on?"

Sirius paused briefly. He had a look? That was news. When he turned back to the other boy he had a mischievous glint in his eye. "There's an abandoned classroom on the third floor that no one ever goes into. I don't know about you, but I'd quite like to finish what I started."

It filled his heart to bursting when Remus's eyes lit up and his face shone with a smile, all of the stress and worry of the previous half hour gone. The two continued with a new spring in their step, sometimes running, sometimes walking, with Remus's hand comfortable and forgotten in Sirius's.

* * *

**Review=happy writer...No review=sad writer... please take a few moments of your time to make this writer happy...**


End file.
